User talk:Artemaz
Welcome! Well met, Artemas Entreri, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Sheirtalar page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Darkwynters (talk) 21:06, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Welcome fellow Scribe Hello Artemas, I've seen you around the halls of Candlekeep and it is good to have another helper over here. If you have any trouble you can ask me or one of the Admins and we'll come and see what we can do. Best bet is to look at other articles to see how things work. The task is tall but so is our ambition!--Eli the Tanner (talk) 23:48, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Plagiarism Warning Hi. Your Al-Badia article was obviously copied direct from the sourcebook. Please note that as per Plagiarism policy, we do not accept copied material that will infringe on copyright. Thus the Al-Badia article is up for deletion. Please rewrite it in your own words, using standard wiki style. — BadCatMan (talk) 03:54, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Templates Art, admin Movie just wrote an excellent help paragraph, so I am posting it for you and changing a few words to fit your needs :) :Thanks for your Alyana al-Azzazi article, it's a good start :) You chose to write an article about a person, so the next step would be to add the infobox to your page, and fill it out as best you can. You can copy and paste it from the "Usage" section. If you follow that link and scroll down, you'll see the "Standardized Sections". These are the general guidelines we use for articles about locations. Copy and paste them into your page, add your info (and anything else that the headings might suggest to you) and delete the ones you don't use. Take a look at other person articles to see how they are put together. Don't worry about getting it perfect, one of the other editors or admins will come along and tidy up if it needs it. Just remember to write everything in your own words (with few exceptions, we cannot accept passages copied directly from the source), and put it in past tense (see the Past Tense Policy and Plagiarism policy). And most of all, have fun! —Moviesign (talk) 22:04, March 23, 2015 (UTC) This is awesome advice from Movie... If you have any questions, please ask and keep up the good work :) - Darkwynters (talk) 22:50, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Categorization I reverted your category adds to Alhoon lich because only named individuals are considered "Inhabitants". See the discussion at Forum:Categorization system for creatures. Creatures are categorized by one or more subcategories of Category:Creatures, so take a look at Category:Creatures by alignment, Category:Creatures by type, Category:Creatures by climate, Category:Creatures by terrain, etc. In this case the Alhoon lich would be added to types Category:Aberrations and Category:Undead, alignment Category:Creatures of lawful evil alignment, and terrain Category:Creatures found in underground locations. Underground locations generally don't have a climate, so no need for that category. There are probably others, but that gives you an idea where to start. User:Darkwynters is our category expert, so I'm sure he'll tweak the categories as needed. —Moviesign (talk) 20:11, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Editing Hey, Art, excellent work on helping out the wiki... have look at your Asgetrion page and please just copy and paste the infobox and page setup... it makes editing the pages easier... thanks and if you have any questions, please ask :) - Darkwynters (talk) 02:31, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :I see you are having trouble with infoboxes, like on the Shambarin page. Here's how you do it: First, go to the Template page for the infobox you want. In this case it is , so click that link and you should see the documentation for the Person template, which explains what all the fields mean and gives an example. It also has a Usage section, which should look like a blue box with the template code in it. Do not go into edit mode, just highlight all the text in the blue box and CTRL-C, then go to your new page and, in edit mode, click at the top of the edit box and CTRL-V. This should copy the template code into your new page, then just fill in the values after the equal signs. :For a new page, you should also copy and paste the Standardized Sections to give you guidelines on what info to put where. This is another blue box further down on the page. Just highlight everything in the box and cut and paste as usual. Sometime before you are done with the page, you should delete any headings that you don't use. I hope that helps. Oh, and one more thing. Please sign your posts to Talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) so it will record your user name and the time stamp. Like this → Moviesign (talk) 23:56, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Silver Marches So you know, the "Silver Marches" are also called Luruar, and that is the term used on this wiki. Most of your categories don't need to be added. ~ Lhynard (talk) 17:35, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Ahh wow, I'd never heard of that term before.Artemas Entreri (talk) 19:03, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I only know because I made the same mistake before. :) ~ Lhynard (talk) 19:51, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::All fixed... no need for multiple categories... no worries, Art, I ran into the same problem a few years ago... keep up the good work :) HAHA! I posted this at the same time as Lhyn - Darkwynters (talk) 19:54, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Rivers Hello! Thanks a lot for taking the time to change the Zakharan cities' articles to past tense! I have one question about your links for the respective rivers: These are redirects that only refer back to the city articles. As there is little more information about those rivers, I also do not expect them become real articles in the future - I mainly created them to have them appear in Category:Rivers. So do you see any specific reasons to have those links in the articles? Thanks for letting me know. Daranios (talk) 21:39, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I plan on adding a ton of stuff for anything related to Zakhara ... but not sure how far in the future it will be. I guess we don't need a page for each specific river if none of the Al-Qadim supplements mention anything beyond stating that XXXX was just a river. (Artemas Entreri (talk) 02:39, May 7, 2015 (UTC)) :I am looking forward to Zakharan additions, whenever in the future! I would remove the river links for the time being.Daranios (talk) 08:22, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I am quite amazed about what did in such a short time. Great work! Daranios (talk) 12:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! As I learn more about the proper way to setup new pages and make corrections to existing ones I'm finding myself becoming even more addicted to the Forgotten Realms Wiki. :) I've got PLENTY more to add so please don't hesitate to send me a message if I'm doing anything wrong. Artemas Entreri (talk) 13:14, May 15, 2015 (UTC) New Zakharan Categories Thanks for expanding the categories for Zakhara. Great job! I love seeing this setting getting more attention. Artemas Entreri (talk) 22:40, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks...still trying to figure out a few things on the directional borders of West, Northwest, and North Zakhara...also, what if the difference between the Corsair Domains and the Genie's Turban? - Darkwynters (talk) 23:09, May 15, 2015 (UTC) The Corsair Domains encompass the Genie's Turban, The Desert's Virtues, and all of the smaller islands in the surrounding area. Artemas Entreri (talk) 23:12, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Hi! I couldn't resist to raise a few questions here to more clearly define how we want to use the new "geographical" categories for Zakhara. Maybe you want to join in there? Daranios (talk) 20:46, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Lead Sentence Format You've probably already noticed some of my recent changes to your (excellent) articles regarding the first sentence, but just to be sure, I'm leaving you a note here. The policy on this wiki is that the article title (or an expansion of it) should be the subject of the sentence. This is for consistency's sake. Honestly, I think a lot of your more creative intro. sentences sound better, but in this case, we prioritize consistency over good/flexible writing style. (I had a bunch of my sentences "corrected" in this manner when I first started writing.) Keep up the good work! ~ Lhynard (talk) 02:02, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the info. I figured that was the case after seeing some of your corrections to my articles. ;) Is it ok to get a bit more creative in the subsections (description, price, possessions, etc)with sentences? Sometimes I feel like what I'm writing there get's a bit boring/repetitive. (Bob was tall. Bob owned a magical sword. Bob used to live in Waterdeep) Artemas Entreri (talk) 02:17, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :By all means, yes, be more creative in the rest of the article! I'm with you. ~ Lhynard (talk) 02:19, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Will do! Artemas Entreri (talk) 02:22, May 18, 2015 (UTC) I was changing those intro lines around, and yeah, it's for consistency and wiki format (as widely used on Wikipedia itself). I feel an article should begin with the subject of that article for immediate ease of understanding, followed by specific necessary information ("Browntown is a village in...", "Joe is a human male fighter from Browntown"). A reader shouldn't have to read through a long sentence or small paragraph to get to the point. Then again, I don't want to be so rigid and my-way-or-the-highway prescriptivist as some other admins I've seen. But I agree, it is an interesting, conversational, sourcebook-like style, absorbing a reader into the article from the opening. When you were persisting, I began to wonder if maybe people liked it the other way. There are some special topics where a reverse order is preferable as well. And yes, I love to see creative, well-written text in the rest of the article. User:Moviesign's Blood of Morueme has some great turns of phrase. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:54, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :I totally agree with the direct lead sentence format that you guys are talking about. Regarding the lead sentence: for every person who enjoys a more creative style, I bet you'll have 100 who get confused. Artemas Entreri (talk) 13:03, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ASS???? I no understand!?!? What happened??? : Sorry about that! I saw on the edit history that you added categories to a page and saw weird categories listed. Turns out it was a mistake I made when I tried to add the Askar kit right next to Fighter in the infobox. Artemas Entreri (talk) 15:09, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Ah, ok now I understand, good was all okay (Unknown user 11 (talk) 15:33, May 21, 2015 (UTC)) Rename Hmmm, I changed your name... maybe I should not have left a redirect... it appears your User:Artemas Entreri page has all your edits... sorry :( hmmm, BadCat!! - Darkwynters (talk) 16:58, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :Ha ha yeah I saw and just left another message about that on Hash's page. If I can't keep all of my edits/stats with the new "Artemas" name then I'd prefer to keep the old "Artemas Entreri" name. Artemas Entreri (talk) 17:52, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm pretty certain that you can't change your user name because it is a Wikia account that is used across all Wikias and you'd have to ask Wikia management. You can, however, change your signature to Artemas, or whatever you want by editing your preferences. Other than that, I think you are stuck with your original account name. —Moviesign (talk) 18:41, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, Art... I am not sure how to change you back... caused enough damage... let us see if Movie or BadCat can help - Darkwynters (talk) 21:16, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :I think you are back to normal. I would log out and back in to be sure. —Moviesign (talk) 22:04, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I think it's back to normal. Thanks guys, and sorry for the headache!Artemas (talk) 22:24, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :Usernames can be changed once (and only once!) by asking a wikia staffer at Special:Contact. If a staffer agrees to do it then all edits are transferred over to the new name. -hashtalk 23:06, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for the link. Looks like "Artemas" is taken using the method Wiki suggested to check username availability. If this is the same "Artemas" that I was (briefly) is there a way to remove it so I can claim it for real this time (with all of my stats transferred, pending wiki approval of the new name)? Artemas (talk) 23:20, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :Unfortunately not. Wikia is not set up to delete accounts. They can only be disabled (they still exist but aren't usable) or renamed. -hashtalk 23:46, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I was able to rename myself to "Artemaz." Thanks for all of the help! Artemas (talk) 16:32, May 26, 2015 (UTC) You are an Al-Qadim expert Anyone can have one but you'll have to make the image yourself if you want one specifically for Zakhara. Mine is -hashtalk 22:54, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Please pause on the Midani word articles. Hey, I love language info on the wiki, but this is an encyclopedia, not a dictionary. Word articles break the 3-sentence rule. The way we want to handle words from languages is with dictionary articles like Elven dictionary or Alzhedo dictionary. I'll go create a Midani dictionary article now, and I'll move these new articles into that one. ~ Lhynard (talk) 13:27, June 5, 2015 (UTC) : Gotcha, thanks. After adding the first few words I figured something like this would be better. Artemas (talk) 13:48, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, go to town adding words to the Midani dictionary! ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:10, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Shukran Lhyn! :) Artemas (talk) 14:12, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Afwan, es salam alekum. ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:13, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, if you have a dictionary entry that could be expanded into an article, that's ok too. It can both be in the dictionary and have its own article. Just make the dictionary entry a link. See Alzhedo dictionary#P, where I link to Pasha, for example. ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:16, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :: Will do, but most of the words I plan on adding are just one sentence entries. Artemas (talk) 14:18, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Links to Land of Fate Please be careful not to link to Land of Fate unless you are specifically talking about the sourcebook. If you are going for variety, use Land of Fate. Keep up the good work! ~ Lhynard (talk) 13:35, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see you've already stopped. :) Thanks! ~ Lhynard (talk) 13:37, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :Ha, ha yeah I saw you removing those links and caught on. :) Artemas (talk) 14:07, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Just a moment Hey, Art, just felt like leaving a small note... nice work on adding the sorts for characters and all your recent creature pages from Monstrous Compendium Al-Qadim Appendix! Keep up the good work :) - Darkwynters (talk) 17:35, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :(Wow, you beat me to thanking him by two minutes. :) ~ Lhynard (talk) 17:41, June 11, 2015 (UTC)) ::Thanks guys! I try to tackle at least a few small sort projects a day. I've uploading the Al-Qadim creatures after typing them up on Word and it feels much smoother that way. Looks like another user started going through the Al-Qadim creatures alphabetically but quite halfway, so I'm starting from Z and meeting him in the middle. Fun stuff! :) Artemas (talk) 17:46, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Hehe... actually, you are also doing a great job too, Lhyn... though, I am glad your 150 - 200 edits per day has slowed down :) - Darkwynters (talk) 17:48, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Default Sorting Project First, thank you for taking this project on! Just a minor point: please check the bottom of articles to see if they have already at the bottom and move it to the top. Articles should not have one at both top and bottom, just the top. Thanks! ~ Lhynard (talk) 17:37, June 11, 2015 (UTC)